


Blind Dates 101: The Best Choice is Always The Last-Minute Choice

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ;), Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Blind Date, Blushing Ryuji, Flirting, Flirty Kurusu Akira, M/M, Strangers to Friends, and then something more in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Ryuji goes on a blind date, set up by Ann. Suffice to say, it goes as well as you think. Luckily, there's this cute waiter that is quite good at being a distraction, much to the annoyance of Ryuji's date and Ryuji's delight.





	Blind Dates 101: The Best Choice is Always The Last-Minute Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetbunThorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/gifts).



Ryuji could feel the sweat dripping down his body, causing the suit he was currently wearing to stick to him in the most uncomfortable way. Glancing up at his date, he swallow, throat suddenly dry and mind completely blank. His date, however, refused to even glance his way, her eyes staring at the menu in front of her, face impassive. He tried to think back on how his life came to this.

Moments ago, Ryuji had complained about how empty his life had been, and that no one had bothered to keep him in contact to his best friend, Takamaki Ann. When said best friend tried to deny it, saying she was always here for him, Ryuji had rolled his eyes and then complained about how whenever they've spent time together, she would always bring Shiho, her girlfriend. When she did, the two got lost into each other, so lost that Ryuji ends up becoming a third wheel, and a witness to one of their many make-outs. The first time it happened, Ryuji can admit it was a hot, but by the third or fifth time, the false blond had gotten increasingly annoyed with them. Further point, Ann and Ryuji didn't always like the same things. Sure, she'll play a video game or two with him, but what Ryuji found interesting, Ann found boring and vice versa. It was from there that Ann suggested dating.

Ryuji had never really thought much about dating before - heck he's never been on a date before, not even in high school (thing was - he had built up a reputation of a violent boy, so that kind of damaged any thoughts of dating). He's tried flirting, but that usually ends up in disaster from both genders (punch in the face by a guy who he'd mistakenly thought swung that way, a kick in the balls by girls who he'd accidentally offended), and it made him a bit wary of wanting to keep a relationship.

But that didn't mean he didn't desire one like Ann's, or their good, mutual friend, Makoto - who was dating the CEO of Okumura's restaurant, Okumura Haru. If anything, he felt slightly envious at them for having someone special in their life while Ryuji was a hot mess both in and out of dating. Plus, it'll be good to get payback on Ann for the all times she had made him feel like a third wheel, and have a chance to put her through what he sees whenever Ann and Shiho were together. To him, it seemed like a good idea, and it's not like Mr. Prince Charming or Miss Princess was coming to him anytime soon, so with his permission, he allowed Ann to set up a date with someone who she thinks he'll connect to.

Oh how wrong she had been - and how foolish was Ryuji to allow Ann to monitor all his dates to see if they were compatible.

He didn't know what kind of girl - or boy, Ryuji wasn't picky and Ann knew this - Ann thought he wanted, but _this one_ that was currently sitting front of him wasn't it.

She was beautiful, Ryuji could say that without a doubt; Long, silky, raven-black hair that fell down onto her mid-back, a tight-fitted black dress that hugged her curves and stopping short of her thighs, a silver sparkling belt around her waist, about 8inch heels with the buckles tied around her ankles that also glittered. Skin tone a bit darker than Ryuji's, with almond-shaped eyes that were almost as dark as the night's sky, loop silver earrings and of course a beautiful, silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendent on the bottom, the pendent having a single red ruby on it. Her lips were small, pressed together in a form of a straight line, a hint of lip gloss, and, before she could even make it to the table (at a restaurant that Haru was able to help Ryuji get in to, because effing _Christ_ everything in this room was more expensive than Ryuji's college degree), dread started to pool into his stomach. And that point, Ryuji knew.

This was going to be disaster.

The girl looked as though she didn't even want to be here, and when she saw Ryuji, she narrowed her eyes. Not so much as disdain for Ryuji, he had figured out, but because _she was trying to size him up._ For what, Ryuji didn't know, didn't _want_ to know, so he tried to be polite as much as possible and enjoy his date.

It didn't get far when the girl open her mouth.

"My name is Akemi Noriko, and I hope my time here isn't going to be wasted." Ryuji could physically _feel_ the ice in her tone, and he did everything he could not to grab onto the front part of his suit in an attempt to seem wounded. _Effin' hell, Ann,_ he thought. _Just who the hell did you sign me up for? Makoto's sister?_ He paused in his thinking. _No wait, Sae may seem unapproachable, but she still cares, even if she doesn't show it often._

"Sakamoto Ryuji. It's nice to meet you Miss Akemi." Ryuji said with a fake smile on his face. The girl, Noriko, just gave a simple hum before glancing at the restaurant behind them.

"Well? Shall we go in?" She asked, dark eyes landing on Ryuji once more, and making Ryuji break sweat. He swears this girl was trying to eat him alive.

"Of course." He started to hold out his elbow, but Noriko just walked passed him with her head held up high, and pretty much destroying Ryuji's self-worth as she continued to the door. He quickly turned on his heels and began walking after her, already on his way to holding the door for her. He turned to her with a smile on his face, only for Noriko to walk pass once more, with not even a 'thank you' to say. Once more, Ryuji's self-worth was being crushed.

Meanwhile, the hostess turned to them with a smile on her face. _At least someone is actually happy to see me. Even if, in the end, all they want is money._ Ryuji thought.

"Hello, and welcome to the  _Fish Bank_. How can I help you on this fine evening?" She asked, glancing at Ryuji and then the girl next to him.

"Reservation for 6:00, under the name Sakamoto?" He said, just as the host began looking through her book for the name.

"Ah, I see. You're Okumura-san's close friend, yes? If you would just follow me, I'll show you to your seats." The hostess said, and the two adults followed her, but not before Noriko started to talk again.

"You're friends with Okumura?" She asked. Ryuji felt a twinge of apprehension swirling around in his gut, and he almost didn't want to answer, but his mother had always told him that it was rude to ignore a guest.

"A-Ah, yeah, I am. Do you know her or something....?" Ryuji asked. Noriko merely held her head higher, her hair falling like a waterfall.

"Or something." And that was that.

Now the hostess had lead them to their seats, and Noriko looked over at Ryuji expectedly. He almost didn't know what she had wanted before realizing she probably wanted her seat to be pulled and he quickly made his way over and pulled the seat out.

"Your waiter should be here after he gets done serving his customers. Hope you'll enjoy your stay!" The hostess said before moving back to her original spot. Ryuji watched her go before turning to his date, who began opening up the menu.

And now here we are, sitting together in a dark-lit room with no communication, or if any, Ryuji would surely be shot down. Nevertheless, you can't say Ryuji wasn't stubborn in making this work.

"So, tell me about yourself, Miss Akemi." He asked, hoping he looks polite as he feels. Noriko simply glanced at him before returning back to the menu.

"I am the head of a company my father use to own." She said. Ryuji could feel his smile wavering. _Great, another rich-from-a-company daughter? Though, Haru IS MUCH MORE BETTER RIGHT NOW!_ He thought.

"Really? That's amazing." He said, but Noriko gave him a huff.

"Probably not considering the type of friends you have." She said, and Ryuji could feel his eyebrow twitch. _Keeep calm, Sakamoto. You aren't in high school anymore, and you cannot live up to that reputation._ "Although, I must say that at the time, I didn't want to be the head."

"So your father forced it on you?"

"Not really. I had my own dreams to worry about, but then, when I mentioned not wanting to be the head, my father had been okay with that and wanted to give it to my brother," Noriko said. "And that simply cannot do. My brother's a disgrace in my family. I can only imagine the shame he would've brought to the company." 

Ryuji simply stared at her. _What....?_

"In any case, my father taught me everything I needed to know about technology, thus we are growing lead here in Japan. We're thinking about going overseas and see if anything sticks there, but it's a bit risky - as with any product that's selling," Noriko looked over at Ryuji. "If my brother was in charge, he would've done it with no hesitation. He doesn't understand that if something isn't selling very good in one spot, it could potentially lead to the company's downfall. That's not to say it'll take one try and you're down - but how you marketed things is vital to a company."

"And that makes him a disgrace?"

"It makes him a fool, but not a disgrace. No, that is something much more deeper than who runs the company." Noriko said. Ryuji nodded his head, like he understands, but in reality, Ryuji wanted to leave. This girl....no matter how beautiful she looks was NOT worth to hear complaining - and especially over something as trivial as her brother's attitude. Plus that comment about his friends, and yeah, Ryuji was going to have words with Ann.

Before Ryuji could ask anything else, their waiter had arrived.

"Hello, and welcome to the _Fish Bank_. I hope I haven't kept you lovelies waiting for too long," A voice, smooth as silk, yet on the verge of being shy, said. The blond had turned his head to look up at their waiter, and felt his heart dropped.

Beautiful, dark grey-black eyes stared back him, twinkling with mischief; messy, curly, black hair that framed the man's face perfect, a small quirk of the upper lips (they look so soft and kissable - Ryuji thought with a blush on his face) as if he was trying to stop himself from smiling. The man's frame was dressed in black, as such for a fancy-mancy restaurant, but dear god was it doing things to Ryuji. He couldn't been much older than the blond, if he had to guest. "My name's Kurusu Akira, and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Now, shall we start with drinks? What would you like to have?"

"Red wine, if you have that." Noriko said, eyeing Akira distastefully. Ryuji didn't know what her problem is; this Akira guy was _hot_ and if she tries to make a move on him...Ryuji couldn't blame her. Though, he'll probably warn him of her first.

"And you, beautiful?" Akira asked, turning to Ryuji with a smile a little more sharp, and eyes a little more dark. Suddenly, Ryuji felt way, _way_ too uncomfortable in his suit.

Then it dawn on him that the waiter had just given him a compliment, and he couldn't help but blush, feeling a bit shy.

"Just water is fine. Not that big on alcohol." He said. Akira hummed, titling his head as he stared at Ryuji a bit more, eyelashes fluttering.

"I see."

"AHEM!" Noriko coughed, glaring at Akira. He ignored her.

"Right. I'll be back with your drinks." With that, Akira began walking away. Turning back to her date, Noriko gave Ryuji brief, tight, smile - one that sent shivers down his spine and not in a good way.

"You don't drink? How old are you?" She asked.

"Uh, 26? Does that....bother you?" Ryuji asked back, looking a bit uncertain. Noriko was about to respond when-

"It really shouldn't, beautiful. Not everyone likes alcohol, and for that, I commend you for not giving into the pressure. I'm 25, and I don't drink either." Ryuji blinked and two looked over to see Akira standing there with a smirk on his face. Noriko scowled.

"Shouldn't you be getting that order in?" She asked, and Akira shrugged before making his way to the kitchen. "Tsh. If he keeps this up, I'll be telling the manager about his behavior."

"I don't see the big deal. He was just saying his opinion."

"Did _anyone_ ask for it?" Noriko growled, narrowing her eyes at Ryuji. At this time, Ryuji decided it was worth keeping his mouth shut; he may not see this girl as something he'd date, but for the time being, he has to play Mr. Nice Guy up until they've gone their separate ways. "What I was going to say, is it's quite odd for someone of your age to not drink. Not even rice wine?"

"I want to stay away from any alcohol. I...didn't have the greatest childhood with that in the picture." Ryuji said.

"Thus, the insecurities."

"Huh?"

"I can just tell by looking at you, you know. That there's some deep secret that you're carrying, and that's why you're acting the way you are now." Noriko said, and Ryuji scowled. _Stop acting like you know me you bitch._ Ryuji was about to respond when-

"I can see it too, but I don't think putting someone's business out there is a proper way to show you care." Akira said, coming back with the drinks. Noriko's scowl deepen as Akira sat the drinks onto the table. "Isn't that right, beautiful?" He asked, winking at Ryuji, who only hoped he didn't look too flustered as he felt.

"I was not 'putting someone's business' out there, we are merely having a discussion."

"A discussion that involves digging into a person's personal life?" Akira asked, tilting his head. Noriko huffed.

"We are on a date. This is what we talk about it."

"I'm pretty sure the things people talk about aren't related to home style life. Have you asked what he wanted to be yet? His inspirations?" Akira questioned, and Noriko continued to look more deadlier by the second. "Do you have anything in common? What is it that you like to do?"

"Are you lecturing me about dating?" Noriko just look plain insulted. 

"No madam. Just helpful tips. Don't wanna accidentally scare off a cutie like him, now, do you?" Akira asked, smiling once more at Ryuji, who merely looked away, still in disbelief that someone would give him a compliment.

"I don't need your 'helpful tips'. You just need to serve us our food, and let us be on our way like the good servant you are." Noriko said. Ryuji was going to say something, but Akira beat him to it.

"Man, that royalty attitude is not helping your case. Do you _really_ want to be stuck with _that_ for the rest of your life, beautiful?" Akira asked, looking at Ryuji, who began to stutter. Noriko's face started to scrunch up, as if she'd smelt something awful.

"Food. Now."

"Alright, alright - I get it. What will you lovelies be having for tonight?" Akira asked, going back into character. Ryuji didn't know how he did it; one moment he was picking a fight with his date, and the next, he's pretending it never happened - which seemed to have the opposite affect of what she had originally wanted on Noriko.

"Seasonal Fresh Fish and scallops, please." Noriko said with a tight smile on her face. Akira gave her one back before turning to Ryuji, the smile lax and eyes soften. _No one's ever looked at me like that before._ Ryuji thought.

"And you, gorgeous?" Akira asked, watching with amusement as Ryuji's face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"I...I'll have what she's having." Ryuji started, going numb as Akira lent down, took his hand, and kissed his knuckles. Looking up, the waiter winked.

"Coming right up." With that, Akira walked away, with Ryuji staring after him. A bitter, ugly chuckle broke away his focus and turned to see Noriko staring at him, and Ryuji felt himself shrink back into his seat.

There was fire in her eyes that hadn't been there before, and he knew it was time.

"Well, that's just great!" She laughed, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. "First the waiter is being rude to me, and now my date is having eyes for someone else! Even after I was told this would be worthwhile! But there's _nothing_ worthwhile about you. You're just as bad as my brother!"

"W-wait, what?"

Then Noriko started to get up, grabbing her purse.

"This date is officially over!" She yelled at him, stomping away from the table.

Ryuji had watched her go, unable to comprehend anything until he realized.....

His date ended up as a failure. And granted, it wasn't something Ryuji hadn't known - from the way Noriko carried herself, Ryuji knew they wouldn't get along, but....he had been hoping....that maybe....

Suddenly, a plate enter his view of vision, and Ryuji was startled by the fact that the waiter - Akira - had sat down in the chair that once been occupied. Ryuji could only stare at him.

"Let's be honest," Akira started, looking up at Ryuji. "A girl like her isn't what you're looking for - nor was a boy like you was something she was interested in. At the end, both of you were going to be unhappy. So why put yourself in that position?"

"I...." Ryuji slumped into his seat. "I...I just wanted to be with someone. My friend set this up for me, because she has a girlfriend she's always doting on, and our little circle of friends had gone elsewhere. We keep in touch sometimes, but with their life being busy and all, I get....lonely."

"So, you thought by dating someone, you won't be lonely?" Akira asked, and Ryuji nodded. "I think it wouldn't have mattered. That girl looked like she was nothing but trouble, and well, who's to say you can't be lonely when you're surrounded by others?" He raised an eyebrow at Ryuji, who still haven't said anything. "Tell you what - I'll be your friend, if company is all you want."

"You will?" Ryuji asked. Akira nodded, before smirking.

"And who knows? Maybe we can be something more than that in the future." Surprisingly, that made Ryuji laugh.

"We'll see about that, dude."

"Name?"

"It's Sakamoto Ryuji." That's when Akira reached over the table, grabbed his fist, and kissed it again. Ryuji knew he ultimately failed at blushing when Akira chuckled at the sight.

"Glad I could put a name on that pretty face." He purred, laughing when Ryuji ducked his head.

* * *

Somewhere in the dark apartment, a light emitted from a singular device, startling the owner of said device. Turning it on, Ann looked to see she's gotten two messages - one from Akira, and another from Noriko.

_**KA:** Thanks for introducing me to your friend, Takamaki ;)_

**AN:** _You owe me one, Takamaki. That boy was actually really cute, and you just HAD to set him up with Kurusu?!_

Ann chuckled as she responded to Noriko.

 **TA:** _Don't worry, you'll find your prince charming one day ;)_

 **AN:** _I hate you_

 **TA:** _< 3_

Turning off the phone, Ann yawned and rolled over, wrapping her arms around Shiho and nuzzling into her neck.

"Now I just hope they don't make out in front of us." She muttered, smiling when she heard Shiho laugh.                  

**Author's Note:**

> Figuratively scratching my brains out to get this one done because, like the Fantasy AU task I'd left on The Sins and Virtues of AkiRyu, I wanted a blind date fic in which Ryuji goes on a date - only for said date to end with Akira grabbing Ryuji from his date. Of course, things are never easy and I'd struggled and wrestled with this idea because I couldn't get a grip on it. Originally, I had wanted to do a Original Male Character, but I dunno. I couldn't see Ryuji dating a snobby man without getting angry about it, thus ruining the date on his own. Luckily, an Original Snobby Female Character works just as well, and because of Ryuji's love for the ladies, I can see him allowing said female to do and say the shit she does all because Ryuji really wants a relationship *gets flashbacks about the Shido's Palace and grits teeth*
> 
> Originally, I have given up on this and thought maybe it was better if I gave this idea to someone else. Unlike the Fantasy AU, a request that can be done by anyone, really, I had a specific person in mind when this happened - SweetbunThorn. Because if anyone's gonna write a fic in which Akira is a flirty bastard WHILE simultaneously pissing someone off, it'll be Thorn (Also Voido. Their Akiryu fanfics are godlike and I HIGHLY recommend you reading them if you haven't already). And as soon as I thought that, it all just came together, just like that. So this is for Thorn, I hope you like it <3 
> 
> Sidenote: Fish Bank is actually a restaurant in Japan. I am not creative enough to come up with a false one.


End file.
